Ruff-Ruff, Sweet and Dave
Parodies * /Thomas * /TUGS * /Skarloey * /Jack and the Pack * /Buffy the Vampire Slayer * /Dark Shadows * /Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) * /Sailor Moon * /Teen Titans * /Gossip Girl * /Clarence * /The Amityville Horror (2005) * /Victorious * /It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) * /The Clique (2008) * /Despicable Me 3 (2017) * /The Smurfs 2 (2013) * /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * /Grown Ups 2 (2013) * /Monsters University * /Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * /Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) * /How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * /The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * /Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) * /Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) * /Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) * /Rio 3 (2017) * /The Kidsongs Television Show * /The Wind in the Willows * /The Pink Panther * /Wee Sing * /Labyrinth (1986) * /Tower of Terror (1997) * /The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * /Back at the Barnyard * /Sleeping Beauty * /The Aristocats * /Song of the South * /The Brave Little Toaster * /Mary Poppins * /Fun and Fancy Free * /Barney * /Sesame Street * /Muppets * /Arthur * /Cyberchase * /Wild Kratts * /Zoboomafoo * /Timmy the Tooth * /Mario * /Sonic * /Pokemon * /Kirby * /PAC-MAN * /Zelda * /Metal Gear Solid * /Wreck-It Ralph * /Casablanca (1942) * /The Wizard of Oz * /Oz: The Great and Powerful * /Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return * /Family Guy * /The Simpsons * /Archer * /King of the Hill * /South Park * /American Dad * /The Cleveland Show * /Futurama * /The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * /Spongebob * /Rugrats * /Hey Arnold * /Jimmy Neutron * /The Fairly OddParents * /Blue's Clues * /Dora the Explorer * /Wallace and Gromit * /Monster House * /Open Season * /Surf's Up * /Hotel Transylvania * /The Pirates! Band of Misfits * /Sanjay and Craig * /Bob's Burgers * /Codename: Kids Next Door * /Chowder * /Recess * /The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * /Gravity Falls * /Fat Albert (2004) * /Mean Girls (2004) * /Jersey Girl (2004) * /DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) * /Fantastic Four (2005) * /Robots * /Garfield * /Peanuts * /Ice Age * /Alvin and the Chipmunks * /VeggieTales * /101 Dalmatians * /The Jungle Book * /The Rescuers * /Bedknobs and Broomsticks * /Shrek * /Shark Tale * /Madagascar * /Over the Hedge * /Bee Movie * /Kung Fu Panda * /Fiddler on the Roof (1971) * /Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) * /Ben-Hur (1959) * /The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) * /Hope and Glory (1987) * /A Prayer for the Dying (1987) * /Toy Story * /A Bug's Life * /Finding Nemo * /The Incredibles * /Cars * /Planes * /Brave * /Ratatouille * /WALL-E * /The Sound of Music (1965) * /State Fair (1945) * /Oklahoma! (1955) * /Loonatics Unleashed * /The Great Mouse Detective * /Snow White * /Lady and the Tramp * /The Black Cauldron * /Alice in Wonderland * /Robin Hood * /Peter Pan * /Pinocchio * /Bambi * /Cinderella * /Dumbo * /The Music Man (1962) * /My Fair Lady (1964) * /Damn Yankees! (1958) * /Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) * /Annie (2014) * /Birdman (2014) * /Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * /The Lego Movie (2014) * /Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * /Big Hero 6 (2014) * /Frozen (2013) * /The Last Mimzy (2007) * /Elf * /John Tucker Must Die (2006) * /Turbo (2013) * /Epic (2013) * /Rise of the Guardians (2012) * /The Lorax (2012) * /Minions (2015) * /Pan (2015) * /Inside Out (2015) * /Home (2015) * /Project Almanac (2015) * /In The Heart Of The Sea * /Kingmsan: The Secret Service * /Hillsong: Let Hope Rise * /Looney Tunes * /Tiny Toon Adventures * /Animaniacs * /The Little Mermaid * /Beauty and the Beast * /Aladdin * /The Lion King * /Pocahontas * /The Hunchback of Notre Dame * /Hercules * /Mulan * /Tarzan * /The Secret Partner (1961) * /Doctor Zhivago (1965) * /Ed, Edd n Eddy * /Dexter's Laboratory * /Adventure Time * /Regular Show * /Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * /The Amazing World of Gumball * /Dinner at Eight (1933) * /Gone with the Wind (1939) * /Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) * /Singin' in the Rain (1952) * /Easter Parade (1948) * /The Rainbow (1989) * /Rainbow (1996) * /Finian's Rainbow (1968) * /Fullmetal Alchemist * /Street Fighter * /Tekken * /Mega Man X * /Sabrina The Animated Series * /Legend of Korra * /Sailor Moon Crystal * /Suite Pretty Cure * /Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) * /The Frighteners (1996) * /Ghost (1990) * /Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? * /Once Upon a Time * /Strawberry Shortcake * /Squirrel Boy * /A Christmas Carol * /Sonny with a Chance * /Dog with a Blog * /Liv and Maddie * /Bee and Puppycat * /Bravest Warriors * /Stickin' Around * /The Mighty B! * /Wizards of Waverly Place * /iCarly * /Drake & Josh * /Steven Universe * /Dance Moms * /The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * /The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * /The Weekenders * /Detention * /Atomic Betty * /Braceface * /Lloyd in Space * /Doug * /Fanboy and Chum Chum * /The Haunting (1999) * /27 Dresses (2008) * /Shake It Up * /A.N.T. Farm * /90210 * /The O.C. * /The Carrie Diaries * /Veronica Mars * /One Tree Hill * /Gilmore Girls * /NYC Prep * /The Secret Life of the American Teenager * /Privileged * /The Vampire Diaries * /The Secret Circle * /Pretty Little Liars * /The Sixth Sense (1999) * /The Ring (2002) * /The Haunting (1963) * /The Nightmare Before Christmas * /Gregory Horror Show * /Samurai Pizza Cats * /Good Burger * /Cyborg Kuro-chan * /Dino Babies * /Bobby's World * /Anime * /DC * /Marvel * /Disney * /Adventures of the Little Koala * /Maple Town * /Totally Spies! * /Five Nights at Freddy's * /Mumfie * /Pound Puppies (1986) * /Pecola * /PB&J Otter * /Richie Rich * /The Get Along Gang * /Shirt Tales * /Sylvanian Families * /The Wuzzles * /Monchhichis * /Baby's Day Out * /Rude Dog and the Dweebs * /Popples * /Seabert * /Little Clowns of Happytown * /Bubble Bobble * /Mappy * /Thunderbirds * /Terrahawks * /Mixels * /Conker's Bad Fur Day * /The Nutshack * /Ghostbusters * /Back to the Future * /Beetlejuice (1988) * /Good Burger * /Problem Child (1990) * /Gung Ho! (1986) * /Monkeybone * /Killer Klowns from Outer Space * /Home Alone * /Inspector Gadget * /Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * /Around the World with Willy Fog * /Foofur * /Ovide and the Gang * /Noozles * /The World of David the Gnome * /Doctor Snuggles * /The NewZealand Story * /The Wild Puffalumps * /Kissyfur * /Sooty * /Pajanimals * /Bertha * /Postman Pat * /The Adventures of The Little Prince * /Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * /Pee-Wee's Playhouse * /Muppet Babies * /The Mysterious Cities of Gold * /Congo (1995) * /Idle Hands (1999) * /C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) * /The Villain (1979) * /Without a Paddle (2004) * /Friends * /Where's My Water * /Thomas and the Magic Railroad * /LocoRoco * /Winky Dink and You * /Go!Animate * /Real World Muppets * /To Love-Ru * /American Teen (2008) * /Clueless (1995) * /The Breakfast Club (1985) * /American Pie (1999) * /The Princess Diaries (2001) * /17 Again (2009) * /Get Over It (2001) * /The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) * /From Justin to Kelly (2003) * /The Wild Thornberrys * /Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * /Boy Meets World * /The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * /Freaky Friday (2003) * /That's So Raven * /Even Stevens * /Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) * /School for Vampires * /Clarissa Explains It All * /Maburaho * /Salute Your Shorts * /Beetlejuice (Cartoon) * /The Secret World of Alex Mack * /Drake & Josh * /iCarly * /Zoey 101 * /Best Friends Whenever * /Invisible Sister (2015) * /The Adventures of Pete & Pete * /The Amanda Show * /The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * /Samurai Champloo * /W.I.T.C.H. * /Fillmore! * /Stoked * /Detention * /Azumanga Daioh * /School Rumble * /Daria * /Bamboo Blade * /Clone High * /Chibi Maruko-chan * /Growing Up Creepie * /Ruby Gloom * /The Addams Family * /Yu-Gi-Oh! * /Soul Eater Not! * /WataMote * /School Days * /Random! Cartoons * /The Perfect Man (2005) * /The Ghosts of Motley Hall * /Lady in White (1988) * /Cory in the House * /To Love-Ru * /American Teen (2008) * /Batteries Not Included (1987) * /Project X (1987) * /Equestria Girls * /Generator Rex * /The Buzz on Maggie * /ChalkZone * /Final Fantasy * /Borderlands * /Little Bear * /Jackie Chan Adventures * /Fargo (1996) * /American Mary (2012) * /They (2002) * /The Dust Factory (2004) * /Pillow Talk (1959) * /Brave New Girl (2004) * /Gothic (1986) * /The Maiden and the Princess (2011) * /We Bare Bears * /Problem Solverz * /Sheep In The Big City * /Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * /Courage the Cowardly Dog * /Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * /Almost Heroes * /Finding Dory * /Despicable Me (2010) * /Despicable Me 2 (2013) * /The Smurfs (2011) * /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * /Grown Ups (2010) * /Monsters, Inc. * /Monsters University * /Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief * /Journey to the Center of the Earth * /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * /Dr. Dolittle (1998) * /Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) * /Into the Woods (film) * /The Big Bus (1976) * /The Devil's Own (1997) * /Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) * /Cry_Wolf (2005) * /When a Stranger Calls (2006) * /My Soul to Take (2010) * /Dead Tone (2007) * /My Little Eye (2002) * /Prom Night (2008) * /Halloween (1978) * /Dark Ride (2006) * /Student Bodies (1981) * /Cherry Falls (2000) * /To All a Goodnight (1980) * /Sleepaway Camp (1983) * /High Tension (2003) * /All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) * /The Sleeper (2012) * /I've Been Waiting for You (1998) * /A Girl Like Her (2015) * /Cyberbully (2011) * /Thirteen (2003) * /Let the Right One In (2008) * /Let Me In (2010) * /Heathers (1988) * /Carrie (2002) * /Carrie (2013) * /Finding Kind (2011) * /The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999) * /Tamara (2005) * /Bad Reputation (2005) * /Three O'Clock High (1987) * /Lego Island * /Silent Night, Deadly Night (1984) * /Scrooged (1988) * /Supernoobs * /PJ Masks * /Sofia the First * /Gangster Squad (2013) * /House of Mouse * /Village of the Damned (1960) * /Village of the Damned (1995) * /Children of the Corn (1984) * /Barnyard (2006) * /Babel (2006) * /Nacho Libre (2006) * /John Tucker Must Die (2006) * /Angela's Ashes (1999) * /Goosebumps (2015) * /High School DxD * /The Shining * /The Moth Diaries (2011) * /The Addams Family (1991) * /Friends (TV Series) * /Taina * /The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1963) * /Life with Derek * /Stuck in the Middle * /Caitlin's Way * /Stoked * /Dragon Tales * /King of Kings (1961) * /The Berenstain Bears * /Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * /Zootopia (2016) * /The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * /Sing (2016) * /Storks (2016) * /Norm of the North (2016) * /The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * /Moana (2016) * /Trolls (2016) * /The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) * /Ferdinand (2017) * /Coco (2017)